Nothing Better When You've Already Had The Best
by finallywritingagain6
Summary: Brathan one shot. I wrote this a while ago, but i reread it and realized how bad it was so I decided to redo it.


**Pony tail**- They way Brooke's hair was the day she met him at the age of 6. She was getting picked on by the class bully Owen; until this boy she had never seen before came up behind her and stuck up for her.

**Marshmallows-** Brooke, using her imagination, thought it would be a great idea for them to practice kissing before they had their first 'real' kiss. They practiced until they were eleven, and at age 11 it wasn't the kind of kiss she was looking forward to. It was a small, shy, quick kiss that neither would ever forget.

**A walk to remember-** Was the movie he picked for their first date, because Brooke had really wanted to see it. If you've seen the movie you know it's a chick flick, but Nathan didn't care because he was with Brooke. As long as she was happy he was happy; she was all he needed. He sat there the whole movie holding her hand, and when they left the movies they went for a walk on the pier. He finally asked her to be his girlfriend. Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing; she had waited a long time to hear him say that, so of course her answer was yes.

**First time is always scary right?- **It had been Nathan's 16th birthday, and they spent the day doing things he enjoyed, but they spent the night in Brooke's room watching a movie. She decided then she was ready and she wanted him to be her first; she didn't want to wait any longer. She was very nervous, but he explained to her she didn't have to do it. But because he was so reassuring she became comfortable with it. It was a night neither of them wanted to ever forget. It was the night they first made love.

**Graduation day- **They never thought that this day would come, where they would finally be finished with high school. And to their surprise they were still together, they made it through all the years of high school drama stronger than ever. Although they both had different dreams they knew they could make it work; their love could make it through anything. Brooke went to New York City for design school, Nathan attended Duke for basketball. It was the toughest four years, but they had made it work.

**The Question-**It was late one night they were home for the summer, about to start their senior year of college. They were walking on the beach; one of Brooke's favorite places to be. Nathan stopped her, and grabbed both of her hands and just looked into her eyes. He got down on one knee. Brooke couldn't believe what she was happening in front of her. Then his lips separated, and he began to speak, "Brooke Penelope Davis, for the past sixteen years you have been in my life I have never been happier. You complete me. I could never imagine a day without you, and I never want to. Will you marry me?" Nathan was Brooke's Prince Charming and she had always dreamt of this day. "Yes".

**Blue and Silver- **The colors of their wedding. They had decided to use their favorite colors from when they were 6. They had gotten married at the beach on July 9th, but had their reception decorated with blue and silver everywhere, Brooke fell in love with it when she walked in; Nathan had taken care of all of the decorations and wouldn't let her see them until they entered the reception. Their vows were something special to each of them.

"Ever since I was a little girl I read all the stories, and all the girls ended up with a Prince Charming. I always figured everyone was meant to have one. Then one day when I was in kindergarten I was getting picked on and this boy that I never knew came and stuck up for me. Right then I knew he was the one for me, my prince charming. Over the years we just became closer and closer. I always dreamed of this day, but was never sure if I would ever be lucky enough for it to come. We have always done everything together and we still do. I hope that it stays like that for the rest of our lives. I want to grow old with you, I want to watch our kids and grandkids grow up, there's not one thing I don't want to do with you. You are the best thing I have ever and will ever have. I love you Nathan."

"Ever since the day I stuck up for you in kindergarten I never wanted to let you go. I wanted to be the one who was always there for you when you needed help, or someone to talk to. When you needed a shoulder to cry on, anything at all, I just wanted to be there for you and I was. Even though I was six and had no idea what love was, I knew that I wanted you to be in my life forever. I never wanted to lose you and I still don't. You're more than just my lover; you're also my best friend. There is not one thing that you don't know about me because I have always told you everything. I could never love a girl more than I love you. I could never replace you, because there is no one to replace you with. You're the best, and once you have the best it's pretty impossible to replace that. We have so many memories together, and I never want our memories to end I want to keep making them with you forever. I love you Brooke."

**Peanut**- That's what Brooke decided to call the baby after seeing the first sonogram. It didn't really look like a peanut, but you know Brooke's imagination. They weren't trying to have a baby, but they weren't preventing it either. They were letting whatever happens, happen. It was a very big surprise for Brooke when she first found out; she decided not to tell Nathan right away since Father's Day was only a few days away. She thought it would be a great surprise. So when Father's Day rolled around she had decided to wrap up a pregnancy test and leave it on his night stand when she got in the shower. Nathan woke up soon after, and looked at the box confused. He opened it and saw what was inside, which made him more confused. Then Brooke walked out of the bathroom and he looked up at her. She smiled and he said "Really?" and she shook her head 'yes' smiling wider. "Oh my god Brooke, that's great," he said getting up to give her a hug. They were both ecstatic because it would bring them even closer. On February 14th Brooke gave birth to their son, Landon Michael Scott. They decided on Landon, not only because they loved the name, but because of the first movie they saw together the night he asked her out. He looked like Brooke and Nathan, with Brooke's lighter brown hair, and Nathan's dark blue eyes.

**Pre-school- **Brooke and Nathan could not believe that 4 years had passed and it was already time for Landon's first day of school. Their son was almost to the stage in his life where Nathan had met Brooke and they could only hope that one day Landon would be like his dad. Hopefully he would meet an amazing girl like Brooke.

**Work**- After finishing school, Nathan had signed on to play with the Miami Heat. He had a couple teams that were looking to sign him, but Nathan and Brooke decided to go with the Heat. They liked Miami, and it wasn't too far from Tree Hill. Brooke had been working as a clothing designer, and Clothes over Bros had grown bigger than ever. But after having Landon, she turned into a stay at home mom. She still did some work at home though, and she enjoyed the way her life was. Nathan was always home unless he was away for a game, so their family was pretty happy.

**Nugget- **This is what Brooke decided to call the second baby after the first sonogram. Nathan just laughed at her little names for them. This time they were trying for a baby; Landon was growing fast, and they wanted a bigger family. They also didn't want Landon to be an only child. They were both basically raised as only children and remembered how lonely they were all the time. The only thing different from when they were children was that Nathan and Brooke were actually around for Landon unlike their parents. On September 20th they gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named, Ashlynn Audrianna Scott. She wasn't like Landon, she didn't look like both Brooke and Nathan. No she was a total daddy's girl. She had Nathan's raven colored hair, and his deep blue eyes, but she was beautiful. Everyone told Nathan how much trouble he would be in for when she was older, but he knew he would already have his hands full; her mother was THE Brooke Davis after all.

**CA**-He couldn't bring himself to say the word. He had no idea how it had started, but he knew Brooke was acting different lately, she wasn't herself. She seemed worn out. He didn't know when it had started, but he knew Brooke seemed tired lately, run-down, just out of it. She said it was from work and keeping up with the kids, with Landon finishing up college and playing basketball, and Ashlynn finishing her last two years of high school and doing Cheerleading they were always doing something. Nathan was finally able to talk her into going to the doctor, but it wasn't just her being tired, and overworked; she was sick, and it was bad. By now it had spread to a good portion of her body. She agreed to start treatment but…

Nathan stopped thinking when he realized where he was, he looked down and read what was in front of him.

1988 2009 lan2010 ash2017 2035

Brooke Penelope Scott-

Aug 3, 1988- Jun 10, 2035

Loving wife and mother, beautiful soul

"I'll always love you Brooke Davis" Nathan said, walking back the way he came. He needed to go home to his kids, and be with them. It had been a year today since Brooke had passed. He knew the kids would be dealing with this just as hard as him, but they would make it through it together as a family, because that's what Brooke would want.

**Never**- Nathan would never find a girl to replace Brooke; to him there was no one better out there because no one could replace Brooke. He didn't need anyone to replace her anyway. He had the best years of his life with Brooke, and he would never forget them. Nathan knew that he needed to keep going on with his life and the kids' lives. He kept track of Clothes over Bros until Ashlynn was old enough to take over; it was a dream her and her mom had when she was growing up that one day she would take over the company. She had just as much skill as her mother. Landon on the other hand didn't take after his dad; he didn't go on to play in the NBA. He had the option but he didn't want to take it, he wanted to become a doctor who specifies in cancer. Unlike Dan was with Nathan, Nathan supported him 100%. Every year on June 10th they get together, and remember all the good times with Brooke, and everything she did for them. Never are any bad times mentioned, because Brooke would want them to remember only the best of her time with them. It never gets easier for them but they make it through because they have each other, and they're a family.


End file.
